Verde no azul, azul no verde
by Akira Kazuko
Summary: Ino e Temari eram melhores amigas sempre juntas como irmãs naquele dia já tarde da noite Ino teve um pesadelo mais aquilo era impossível... Aquele pesadelo novamente. Mais e se ele se tornasse realidade o que a menina faria? GaaIno X Shikatema X NaruHina X SasuSaku
1. Abra sua vida

Essa é minha primeira fic então se tiver muito ruim me avise =) Thank You

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Abra sua vida**

- Ino levanta logo – disse minha mãe apressada

- Já to indo mãe – eu disse irritada

Esse dia vai ser longo – pensei

Não depois de muito tempo levantei e tomei banho me vesti e desci peguei uma torrada que havia na mesa e tomei um suco.

- Ittekimasu – disse saindo

- Que pressa é essa Ino – uma loira com cabelo preso em 4 marias-chiquinhas que andava calmamente disse

- Minha mãe estava me apressando, fiquei irritada você sabe né Tema...

- Claro que sei – nós duas rimos

Temari minha melhor amiga, nos conhecemos deis da infância, não conversávamos muito por que eu babaca aqui andava com a Sakura até ela virar patricinha e comecei a falar com a Temari.

Começamos a andar calmamente até a escola e encontrei um garoto quase dormindo na cerejeira da escola.

- Shika-kun – nós falamos juntas e fomos correndo abraça-lo

- Ino... Problemática... Como vão?

- Quem é problemática? – disse Temari com uma veia saltitando na testa

- Minha problemática. – diz ele com um sorriso sedutor e a beija

Sim como podem perceber aquele preguiçoso está namorando com a Temari e sim eu sou a vela, é muito legal sabe... Mas fico feliz por eles, sempre fingiram não ligar um para o outro mais sempre se amaram, muito fofo.

O sinal bate e eu me despido deles éramos de salas diferentes eu era do 1 Shika e a Tema eram do 2ºA o Shikamaru tinha pulado um ano por que ele tem o QI muito alto, deu até raiva, eu fui pra sala e sentei lá no fundo onde estavam Naruto com a Hinata, sim Naruto descobriu, finalmente! Que a Hinata gostava dele, e Tenten e Neji sentei ao lado de um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes já que era a única carteira livre.

-Que pessoas rápidas eu vim logo quando o sinal bateu e todos já chegaram – pensei

O garoto ruivo tinha uma expressão séria no rosto e ele me olhava pelo canto do olho, como se eu fosse insignificante, mais não vamos caracterizar as pessoas que nem conhecemos né?

- Desculpe a demora turma – começou Kakashi – bem é que um gatinho começou a reclamar no meio da rua que estava sem leite ai eu tive que dançar para ver se ele parava por que eu não tinha... – ele continuou falando enquanto arrumava a mesa pegou seu livrinho – eu quero que você e seu colega do lado se conheçam melhor... Então conversem e tals – disse ele nem prestando atenção no que dizia estava ocupado lendo seu livro predileto.

Todos começaram a conversar mais o garoto ao meu lado ficou quieto.

-Hum qual seu nome? – tentei desfazer aquele silêncio incomodo

- Gaara no Sabaku – ele diz com a voz indiferente

- Prazer Gaara sou Ino – eu disse sorridente ele olho curioso para mim provavelmente pelo motivo do sorriso- pera... No Sabaku? Você é parente da Temari?

-...- pensei que ele não ia responder – ele é minha irmã por que?

- Ela é minha melhor amiga – abri um sorriso agora ele virou o rosto totalmente pra mim

Eu continuei fazendo perguntas e ele respondendo com poucas palavras até que pensei que já tínhamos falado o suficiente só tinha mais uma pergunta

- O que está escrito na sua tatuagem? – ele de repente ficou sério

- Por que você quer saber? – perguntou seco me assustando um pouco mas tudo bem já me acostumei com pessoas assim até eu sou assim as vezes

- Só por curiosidade – respondi meio sem jeito

- E por que eu responderia?

- Nossa Gaara calma... Eu só queria saber por que achei bonita se não quiser não responde – respondi agora indiferente e parecia que ele estava curioso por eu fazer a mesma coisa que ele... Ficar indiferente...

- Significa... Amor – ele responde meio corado - ... Eu fiz essa tatuagem para lembrar que eu não nasci para o amor.. Que ninguém nunca me amaria – ele continua sério

- Como pode ter tanta certeza Gaara? – perguntei meio triste por ele e... Não sei...

- Meu pai sempre me odiou pensando que a culpa era minha que minha mãe tinha morrido... Pois ela morreu no meu parto ele me chamava e monstro, a única pessoa que eu tinha era a minha tia ela me explicou o que era amor... Mais no mesmo dia ela tentou me matar falando que nunca me amaria e que eu era um monstro... Culpando-me de matar sua irmã.. – ele dizia isso sério mais pude sentir uma pontada de tristeza no olhar dele

- Gaara... Eu... Desculpe-me eu não sabia – por que ele falou algo tão pessoal pra mim? Eu o abracei ele não correspondeu mais depois de um tempo me abraçou – você tem seus irmãos não tem Gaa? Então se quiser você também pode confiar em mim...

- Tudo bem Ino de alguma forma eu já confio em você... Se não, não tinha te contado isso...

De repente bate o sinal e temos as duas outras aulas tranquilamente ai chega o lanche

- Vem Gaa-kun – disse puxando ele

- Aonde se esta me levando Ino... – ele ainda estava sério mais os olhos dele demonstravam uma mistura de curiosidade e felicidade... É impressionante como

- Você vai lanchar com a gente... –disse eu o puxando para a mesa que já estavam sentados a Tenten do lado da Temari e da Hinata e na frente respectivamente o Neji, Shikamaru e Naruto

– Gente esse é o Gaara irmão da Tema-chan

- Oi Gaara – disse Naruto como sempre sorridente – essa é minha namorada que te falei, Hinata

- Vocês já se conheciam? – Hinata pergunta tímida

- Claro que já Gaara é meu melhor amigo Hina-chan – Naruto disse deixando ela corada

- Prazer Gaara, meu nome é Neji – disse sério – essa é a minha namorada Tenten- Tenten acenou sorrindo

- Prazer Neji... Tenten – apensa cumprimentou e se sentou na minha frente ao lado de Naruto

-Gaara já chegou arrebentando em... – disse Naruto deixando Ino e Gaara corados e fazendo todos os outros rirem

- Baka – Temari bate na cabeça do Naruto que fica reclamando – deixa os dois novos pombinhos – faz todos rirem novamente e os dois ficarem mais corados

- Agente é... Só amigo – eu disse

- Por enquanto né Ino? – diz o Shikamaru rindo

* * *

Então o que acharam? Mereço Reviews? Ou... vão arremessar pedras em mim?

Ja Ne Dattebayo


	2. Raiva?

**Capitulo 2 - Raiva?**

Ino preste atenção na aula - era a quinta vez que a professora falava isso depois do intervalo.

Eu não consigo pensar em nada estou com sono e coma Hinata sendo elogiada pelo Naruto e a Tenten se pegando com o Neji não tem com quem eu conversar direito, ou seja, sou a vela que está quase dormindo.

- Se ninguém vai prestar atenção na aula, eu não vou mais ensinar nada nessa sala então - ela continuava dizendo

- Eeeeeeee Graças a Deus, vai embora logo! - Todos da Sala diziam

- Sai logo daqui ninguém te quer, você é muito chata, merda... - eu apenas disse

- Já chega! Yamanaka Ino sai da minha aula! - ela grita

- Com todo o prazer... - eu digo e acrescendo baixinho - vadia.

- Eu ouvi isso menina!

- Que bom era para ouvir mesmo... - falo saindo e ouvindo ela continuar a gritar merdas para mim

Passo direto pela diretoria e vou pro pátio subo na árvore de cerejeira facilmente e acho um tronco que desse para eu sentar como sempre fazia quando era mandada para fora ou era a vela entre os casaizinhos. Pego meu celular e coloco meus fones de ouvido e começo a ouvir Metallica, me sento direito e fico observando o céu... Isso é o que da ser a melhor amiga do Shikamaru. O Sinal toca e volto pra aula, agora era a aula de Asuma perdíamos metade da aula. Com ele saindo para falar com a Kurenai ou ele falava sobre ela e seu futuro bebê.

- Gente vão fazendo os exercícios da página 182 eu vou ir ao banheiro - diz ele

Claro ele sempre falava isso era sempre a mesma desculpa pra falar com sua esposa. Olho de esguelha para os lados o Gaara estava com sua cara de sempre de tédio e Hinata tentando explicar alguma coisa da página pro Naruto. Ok... De novo tédio fazer o que? O professor passou uma página que eu já tinha feito é o que da

-Não vai fazer a página Ino - Ouço Gaara dizer ao meu lado

- Eu já fiz essa página - digo - acho que as coisas estavam mais emocionantes lá fora - expliquei para ele que eu nunca ia a diretoria sempre sentava na árvore e via o céu ouvindo músicas.

- Não sabia que voe ouvia Rock - ele diz

Você me conheceu hoje ainda tem muito o que saber de mim - rio um pouco e continuamos conversando

Finamente o dia acabou " OBS: ALELUIA! "

- Ino... - a Temari chega correndo - vamos no Starbucks:

- Como sempre? - eu rio - Claro - Claro Tema, mais eu vou segurar vela? - pergunto apontando pro Shikamaru que chegou do lado dela

- Não... O Gaara vai junto serve? - Temari fala sorrindo maliciosamente

- Ta vamos logo - falo olhando pra ela com cara de vai te cata.

Por que todo mundo acha que eu gosto do Gaara? Eu acabei de conhecer ele eu não gosto dele, ainda tenho minha quedinha pelo Sasuke namorado da VaKarin.

- Ino? Da pra responde ou ta brisando? - a Temari diz de repente

- Anh? O que ouve? A gente já chegou? Ah é você Tema... Fala - eu disse parando de brisar

- É nem tava brisando né? E Não agente não chegou ta escrito Starbucks por que é o Mc Donald's - diz ela irônica

- Ha ha ha muito engraçado Tema eu quero o de sempre vou sentar ta? - falo sendo irônica como ela, já indo sentar sem esperar resposta.

Sento e logo chega meu cappuccino a Temari e o Shikamaru sentam na minha frente e o Gaara ao meu lado, os velas de um lado e os pombinhos do outro entende? Então eles estão se agarrando agora... Como eu disse vela!

- Melhor a gente ir... - comento quando vejo Gaara ferver de raiva de ver sua irmão sendo praticamente comida pelo Shikamaru, vem Gaa -começo a empurrá-lo para a porta.

- Não Ino deixa eu esmurra o Shikamaru - ele reclama quase me atropelando, não é muito fácil segurar alguém com praticamente o dobro do seu tamanho sabe...

- Não Gaa deixa ela quando você ta namorando você quer que alguém se intrometa? - ele de repente para e olha pra mim fazendo eu conseguir tira-lo de lá

- Se você fosse um menino gostaria que sua irmã estivesse sendo devorada por um moleque?- ele responde

- Não exagere, vem... - tentei puxá-lo pra longe de lá mais ele me puxou pelo pulso me prendendo perto dele fazendo olhar fixamente para seus olhos...

"Verde no azul, azul no verde..."

- Estou falando sério Yamanaka - ele diz - você gostaria?

- Não... - eu digo - mais eu não me intrometeria a vida é dela ela sabe o que ta fazendo, você não pode cuidar dela pra sempre... - Ele me solta e sai andando - Gaara... Onde você vai?

- Embora... - ele continua andando eu puxo ele pelo pulso

- Para Gaara... - eu falo

- Me deixa sozinho Ino - ele puxa seu pulso mais eu não solto

- Não, não vou te deixar ir sem explicar o por que de ficar tão bravo.

- Não te devo explicações Ino, sai daqui logo. Me deixa em paz. Não quero mais ver você hoje. - ele fala

* * *

Itai... essa doeu, coitada da Ino =(

Mereço Reviews? Ou Tomates?

Ja ne Dattebayo


	3. Não Chore

Estou postando rápido por quê já escrevi até o Capitulo 8 mais ou menos, espero que estejam gostando =) Se houver algum leitor... Claro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Não chore**

Isso realmente me deprimiu, soltei um pouco o punho dele deixando ele se soltar, me viro e saio correndo antes que lágrimas silenciosas começassem a descer o que aconteceu comigo? Eu nunca desisto fácil. Eu nunca choro. E acabei de conhecê-lo por que estou chorando? Não sei mais fui direto para casa, ninguém em casa como sempre minha mãe só chegava depois das 2 da manhã quando vinha para casa... Meu pai e ela eram separados o que me deixava sozinha praticamente o dia inteiro.

Deitei na cama chorando até cair no sono. É o dia de amanhã também seria longo... Tenho um pesadelo nada grande talvez seja por que eu dormi chorando acordo as quatro da manhã e como não consigo voltar a dormir, percebo que estou com uma cara de zumbi e tomo um banho, me troco e como um café da manhã simples, vou caminhar no parque refletir um pouco sobre ontem.

Chego no parque e como não tinha ninguém subi numa árvore, me sentia melhor lá, coloquei meus clássicos fones de ouvido para relaxar, olhei para o céu para pensar, um ritual mágico para mim, me desliga do mundo em poucos segundos e consigo pensar em tudo que eu quiser sem ser interrompida.

- Ino? O que se ta fazendo em cima da árvore - diz uma voz conhecida, bom eu não posso ser interrompida no meu momento mágico até que algum viadinho me atrapalhe.

- Não é meio obvio? To catando coco né - fiz uma cara de merda por ter de parar minha música e olhara para baixo quando vejo... - Itachi? É você? O que ta fazendo aqui? - falo pulando da árvore

- Vendo você cata coco - ele ri e me abraça - como vai meu maninho babaca? Ta namorando com ele?

- Que nada ele ta namorando com aquela VaKarin você sabe né?

- Ha Ha que idiota... da manha - continuamos conversando até às 6 da manhã quando ele teve que ir embora.

Voltei para a árvore onde fiquei até que deu 7 quando tive de ir a escola. Cheguei lá sentei na cerejeira não queria ir para a aula mas seria necessário subo antes de todos e sento em um lugar diferente do natural mais ainda perto de onde Naruto, Hinata, Tenten e Neji sentavam a última coisa que queria era ter de encarar o Gaara.

Quando todos chegam vejo Kiba sentar do meu lado sorridente, e Gaara sentar com alguém que não sei quem é. As aulas antes do intervalo passaram normalmente no intervalo desço e vejo Temari sozinha, Shikamaru tinha faltado.

- Senhorita Ino pode me disser tudo o que aconteceu quando vocês foram embora do Starbucks - ela começa já nos direcionando para a cerejeira que sentei mais cedo, outro costume quando Temari estava curiosa e queria saber de algo lanchávamos lá.

- Nada Tema... Mas devia me agradecer, ele estava quase matando o Shika... - eu disse

- Isso eu sei, mais eu olhei pela janela e só vi você correndo, me fala logo!

- Não foi nada Tema...

- Você não me engana Ino me conte - ela não iria me deixar sem falar então contei tudo e acho que não foi uma boa idéia... - o que? Eu vou bater no Gaara ele desperdiçou o momento perfeito - vocês já sabem eu estou com uma cara de merda ouvindo ela reclamar

- Ino-chan... Eu quero que me conte por que não ficou nessas aulas com o Gaara - Hinata interesseira disse contei tudo de novo um pouco impaciente - Se acalme... Que idiota... Pera... Ino-chan você chorou? Pera ai... Eu nunca te vi chorando... Tema - chan mata o Gaara por mim?

- Pode deixar - Temari respondeu

Vixe... Nada bom Hinata em modo assustador ativado. Temari em modo vingativo ativado. Isso não é bom... Se acontecesse um apocalipse zumbi seria menos desastroso. Quando chego do intervalo os professores teimam em implicar comigo então fico na cerejeira praticamente o dia inteiro, amanhã seria sábado seria bem mais fácil para todos nós. Encontro Temari que continuava reclamando

- Acho que vou para casa Tema... - digo sem sentimentos

- Tem certeza? Hum... Vamos amanhã no parque sei la... Por favor? Me tira de casa... - diz ela implorando

- Ta bom - começo a rir - até amanhã Tema...

Saio andando mais não na direção da minha casa sabia que ninguém, estaria me esperando fui pela direção do parque mais tinha a mínima impressão que estava sendo seguida então tento ir mais rápido chegando no parque saio correndo, mais a pessoa consegue me alcançar

- Ha Ha o que foi querida está com medo? - disse a pessoa

- Essa voz... Kabuto? Me solta agora! - falo rispidamente tentando me soltar fazendo ele rir

- Vamos brincar um pouquinho linda... - diz ele lambendo meu lóbulo e apertando um dos meus seios

De uma forma tão rápida eu não sinto mais ele me segurando consigo me virar e ver o Kabuto brigando com o... Gaara e pelo jeito Kabuto ja levou bastante porrada ele sai correndo deixando um Gaara totalmente zangado para trás.

-... Bri...Gada... - quebrei o silêncio

- Você por acaso está me evitando? - pergunta ele ainda virado de costas

-...- Eu não consegui responder deixando o silêncio reinar de novo

- Sinto muito Ino... Fui muito... - ele tenta falar

- Não tudo bem Gaa... Foi culpa minha... Me meti na sua vida... Melhor eu ir indo - eu o corto e saio andando dessa vez para casa

- Ino... - ele diz tão baixo que não ouço- ... desculpa

* * *

Hum... Interessante...

Mereço Reviews? Ou Melancias, talvez?

Ja ne Dattebayo


	4. Feliz aniversário Anjo

**Capítulo 4 - Feliz aniversário... anjo.**

Não consegui dormir não sei se oi por que tem muita coisa na minha cabeça ou por causa dos pesadelos que continuam, ainda muito distantes para eu entender alguma coisa, mais continuam me perturbando... como todas as noites. Fiz tudo que precisava e resolvi ir a casa de Temari, no caminho não encontro ninguém andando acho estranho sempre tinha alguém andando por lá, bato na porta.

- Já vai! - ouvi Temari dizer

- Sou eu Tema - respondo

- Ino! - ela sai correndo e abre a porta - Graças a Deus vamos sair daqui por favor.

Não consigo prestar total atenção na Temari encontrei os olhos de Gaara atrás dela

_" Azul no verde, verde no azul... As cores se misturam "_

- Ino vamos? - uma estraga momentos disse

- Sim - disse ainda meio perdida

Chegando no parque de alguma maneira inexplicavelmente encontro Sasuke e VaKarin, não que eu esteja com ciúmes... Mas... Vamos dizer... Eu comecei a gritar com Sasuke

- Como você pode namorar essa vaca! - eu grito

- Ino coitada das vacas isso é uma ofensa muito grande - disse Temari do meu lado

- Ino pare já com isso ela é minha namorada - Sasuke rebate

- Você chama isso de namorada? Parece mais um esterco de vaca - rebato de volta

- Que esterco de vaca? Parece mais uma prostituta particular - Temari diz

- Para Temari, não está ajudando a minha situação - digo olhando para ela

- Quem disse que era para ajudar a sua situação...

Enquanto isso Shikamaru estava dormindo na árvore ao lado se ouve um estrondo e Temari vê seu namorado caído no chão

- Shika? Você ta bem? - Temari diz preocupada

- É nisso que da falar dos outros a ofensa volta pra você... - diz Sasuke

- Mais... Isso não foi uma ofensa meu namorado caiu! - a Temari disse e fez uma cara de merda - Vem Shika, Ino vamos pro Hospital ele pode ter quebrado alguma coisa.

- Ta bom - respondo ajudando a levar Shikamaru para longe.

- Ino me desculpa... - Temari disse enquanto andávamos

- Por que ta pedindo desculpas? - pergunto confusa

- Hoje é seu aniversario era pra ser um dia divertido, acho que não deu muito certo.

- Anh? É meu aniversário? Eu nem lembrava... 16 anos né?

- Quem não lembra do próprio aniversário?

- Eu

- Tão ta... Mas sim parabéns - ela me abraça deixando o Shikamaru quase cair - Desculpa Shika

- Ai... - ele reclama

Chegamos no hospital e vejo minha mãe

- Parabéns filha feliz aniversário - ela sorri e vem me abraçar... Será que só eu esqueci que meu aniversário era hoje?

- Brigada mãe... Alguém pode dar uma olhada no Shika? Ele caiu de uma árvore.

- Claro querida...

- Gaara o que você ta fazendo aqui? - ouço a Temari falar

- Nada Temari. - respondeu rapidamente

- Ino o Shikamaru quer alar com a Temari - diz a enfermeira

- Ela já vai - respondo me virando para a loira - Temari...

- Ah, Claro - ela ala andando até a porta de onde a enfermeira veio

- Ino o que ouve aqui? - Gaara de repente pergunta

- O Shika caiu da árvore - digo

- Hum... E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Ele é meu melhor amigo - me viro para ele - e o que você tem a ver com isso?

- É... - ele procurava algum jeito de responder - ele é namorado da minha irmã...

- E a sua irmã precisa de proteção 24 horas por dia por acaso?

- Vai querer brigar comigo de novo por isso?

- Fala logo, por que esta aqui?

-... Visitar uma pessoa... - ele começa - você não sabe tudo sobre minha vida está bem? - diz ele se aproximando

- Está bem dessa vez é você que está brigando comigo não me culpe... - digo meio chateada e me viro de costas pra ele

-Ino... Me desculpa? - ele sussurra no meu ouvido

- Tudo bem...

- Ei pombinhos? - de repente a porta se abre e Temari diz - estou interrompendo?

- Já estou indo mesmo... Até mais Ino - Gaara diz saindo

- Desculpe atrapalhar o casal... - ela ri - vem Shikamaru quer falar com você

Nem termino de ouvir e já estou lá dentro

- Shika ta bem?

- To sim só queria te tirar de lá antes que você matasse alguém

- Eles não estavam se matando... Bem pelo contrario. - ela riu de novo

- Temari, cale a boca a gente só estava conversando.

- Sei, ta bom...

Ela continuo me irritando até que fui para casa jantei, e tais como sempre e dormi, 'como eu odeio rotina...' Novamente sonhos me infernizando e infernizando, sonhos que não acabam que nunca se vê o final para que corrêssemos atrás e concluíssemos eles, mas eu nunca faria isso por que meus sonhos... Eu sabia sempre virariam pesadelos no final.

**BAM BAM BAM**

- A porta... Que saco... Já vou! - grito ainda de pijama desço as escadas e abro a porta

- Ino, como vai? - disse a menina de olhos perolados a minha frente

- Ah, Hina-chan, entra tinha esquecido...

- ... Estou incomodando? Se quiser eu vou embora... Parece ocupada

- E dispensar uma mini sessão pipoca aqui em casa? Ta doida? - falo fazendo ela rir entrando - vou fazer pipoca trouxe os DVDs?

- Sim... Mas Ino-chan... Não é melhor se trocar? Que eu me lembre bem mais gente...

- Verdade... Pera quem mais vem? - Grito subindo a escada indo me trocar.

- A Tema, a Tenten, o Neji, o Shikamaru e o Naruto

- Ohh beleza sessão vela pra mim uhul - falo "super animada" descendo a escada

- Desculpe Ino-chan

- Não se preocupe

**BAM BAM BAM**

- Hina abre a porta pra mim...

- Oi Hinata parece que já chegou - diz uma voz que reconheço como a Tenten

- Tenten-chan... Entra a Ino ta fazendo pipoca - diz Hinata sorrindo

- Tenten pega o edredom e coloca no chão vocês sentam nos sofás vou sentar no chão - grito da cozinha

- Não perdeu essa mania em Ino?

- Claro que não é bem mais confortável e parece aquelas coisas de cinema - falo sorrindo - e já que vou ser a vela melhor me prevenir, melhor ficar no chão

- Quem disse que você vai ser a vela? - diz Temari abrindo a porta da cozinha

- De onde você saiu?

- A Hina deixou a porta aberta... E continuando você não vai ser vela por que o Gaara vem mais tarde - diz ela rindo maliciosamente

- Beleza então vão ser duas velas! - digo emburrada - quem chamou ele? Vou ter que dividir o chão? O chão é ciumento sabia? Só quer eu com ele - digo rindo fazendo Hinata e Tenten rirem também

- Sabia que isso tem duplo sentido? - diz Temari me deixando emburrada de novo e fazendo as outras rirem mais ainda

Continuamos a arrumas as coisas até que deu as 6 horas da noite

**BAM BAM BAM**

- Oi meninos - disse Hinata abrindo a porta enquanto Temari e Tenten riam que nem loucas e eu apenas observava

- Hina-chan - o Naruto grita empurrando todo mundo para abraçá-la - que saudades

- Hem... Tam- também... sen- senti.. Saudades Na-Naruto-kun - diz ela muito corada

- Que fofo... - eu digo - agora vamos logo

- Estraga prazeres - diz Naruto, Temari e Tenten ao mesmo tempo

- Menos coral... mais pipoca - eu sorrio e começo a tacar pipoca nos três rindo

- Não sei quem é mais maluco... - fala Neji

- Que desperdício de pipoca... - diz Shikamaru

- Vamos assistir ou não? - diz Gaara

- Eu fico no chão - falo sorridente já sentada no mesmo

- Como sempre - dizem todos menos Gaara e Ino

Em um sofá se sentou Temari e Shikamaru , no outro Tenten, Neji, Naruto e Hinata e por fim no chão eu e Gaara.

- Hina você escolheu algum file de terror? - eu pergunto com os olhos brilhando

- Não eu deixei ele por último - Hinata sorri - sei que você prefere assim pra ser mais emocionante.

- Brigada Hina - sorrio de volta

O primeiro filme começa e eu fico meio entediada, filmes românticos, muito melosos, tediantes... Mas eram fofos, que coisa mais indecisa, conclusão: o filme foi um monte de casal se beijando, comendo pipoca e sendo românticos e eu? Claro... Acertou VELA! Então resolvi fazer mais pipoca já que estava acabando...

- Ino não me deixa sozinho lá, não quero ficar vendo aqueles pombinhos

Eu rio e continuo a fazer a pipoca.

- Vocês acham que eles estão fazendo o que? - se ouve uma voz tentando cochichar que reconheço como a do Naruto

- Acho que estão conversando - diz Hinata

- Eu acho que é algo mais do que isso Hinata - Tenten ri maliciosamente e diz - se é que você me entende

- Eu to imaginando coisas piores ainda - diz Temari rindo gostosamente

- Calem a boca - eu falo abrindo um pouco a porta - seus maliciosos idiotas!

- Olha quem ta falando... - diz Shikamaru

Eu me calo e volta a minha postura e volta a fazer a pipoca

- ... Eles só pensam merda... - eu sussurro baixinho de tempos em tempos

- Hn... Ino... - ouço Gaara fazendo eu me virar - Feliz aniversário anjo... - ele me da um beijo na testa

-... Obrigada Gaa-kun - digo sorrindo voltando a me concentrar na pipoca

Acabo o filme e começa o de terror saio correndo e deixo a pipoca com eles com total atenção ao filme... A meia-noite o filme termina e todos vão embora fazendo eu ir dormir.

* * *

Esse por enquanto foi o maior capítulo que fiz *-* eu gostei dele apesar de não ter nada de mais eu fiz até o capítulo 7 estou postando pouco por pouco ok? Por que estou sem criatividade para continuar... Ai estou dando um tempo enquanto isso to fazendo uma SasuSaku =) Tomara que estejam gostando... Já que ninguém manda reviews não sei de nada...

Mereço Reviews? Ou vão me arremessar laranjas?

Ja ne Dattebayo


	5. 3 v's

Desculpe a demora =/

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - " 3 V's "**

**Viagens, verdades e viadagens**

Acordo correndo pois já estava atrasada, me troco e desço correndo, olho o calendário e paro...

- HOJE É DOMINGO! - eu grito - Como eu posso acordar... tão cedo em um domingo... Que saco...

Já que havia acordado resolvi sair ( de novo ) ao parque, gostava de ir lá... me acalmava, sei lá, bom gostava se eu estivesse em cima de uma árvore... Vou ao parque e já em cima do árvore de sempre vi Karin e Sasuke chegando

- Karin, isso não ta dando certo... Então, Tchau

- Mas... - vejo ela começar a chorar e ele sai andando ignorando-a

Eu fico meio chocada, como ele poderia terminar com a menina assim, mais a outra parte de mim dizia toma Vadia ha ha, essa parte vocês perceberam é maligna... Fico observando ele ir embora e ela desabar no chão. Depois de um tempo ouço passos se aproximando e... Gaara?

- Ei... Anh? Você... Ta chorando?

Ele em um momento estava falando no outro estava sendo abraçado pela Karin... Senti uma pontada de dor mais nada de mais... Mas... Ele correspondeu e beijou sua testa, isso me destruiu, vocês podem falar que foi apenas um beijinho na testa, mais você não viu ta? Desci tentando fazer o menos barulho possível da árvore e saio correndo para casa, meu refugio... Em baixo de minhas cobertas, sendo aquecida como se fosse acolhida, como um abraço de mãe... Pego meu ursinho ( SIM eu tenho um ursinho ALGUM PROBLEMA? ) e o abraço, aconchegando-o como se fosse frágil e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento e durmo pensando que nada iria me afetar nesse refugio.

Quando acordo há batidas na porta insanas, como que se eu não abri-se a pessoa ia arrombá-la mais eu não estava com ânimo para descer depois desse dia

- Que a pessoa arrombe a porta então, não ligo para essa merda! - penso

E penso em voltar e dormir mais não dava com essa porta, de repente o barulho para e se ouve um clic... Alguém REALMENTE arrombou a minha porta, desço correndo e vejo uma Temari histérica

- Eu pensei que a gente ia sair hoje! Lembre-se amanhã já tem aula.

- Não to com saco para isso Temari... - digo

- Ino... Você andou chorando? O que o babaca do Gaara fez?

- Por que você sempre pensa que é o Gaara?

- A única pessoa que já fez você chorar, pelo menos deis de que eu te conheço direito... Responde logo, ou eu mesmo pergunto pra ele

- Ele não fez nada... Mais eu descobri uma coisa... O Sasuke e a Karin terminaram... Quer dizer o Sasuke deu um pé na bunda dela - eu digo dando um sorriso de canto

- Graças a Deus aquele estrume de vaca levou um fora.

- Sim... Sim agora posso dormir?

- Posso dormir aqui hoje? Não quero ir pra casa

- Ta... Tudo bem, entra logo estou com sono

Fecho a porta subimos e dormimos até o próximo dia de aula ( momento Shikamaru )

Quando chego na escola com a Temari vejo todos já subindo o que já me afasta de Temari, porra eu não tenho um momento de paz com a minha melhor amiga, e as merdas das outras preferem ficar com os namorados do que comigo... Tenham dó de mim

Eu estava em uma sala cheia de pessoas, mais era como se estivesse sozinha, ninguém me ouvia, ninguém ouvia eu gritar e quebrar por dentro, ninguém via minha surpresa por quebrar tão fácil, ninguém queria ver, ninguém entendi por que eu estava assim, na verdade nem eu mesma entendia... Ninguém entenderia de qualquer forma.

Apenas passam as aulas e estou totalmente quieta, desço as escadas sozinha, é insuportavelmente sozinha, por que ninguém me esperava, ninguém tinha a capacidade de espera a menina depressiva! Eu era sozinha... Apenas sozinha, as pessoas me ignoram como se eu não estivesse lá, ou apenas não falam comigo como se eu não existisse, com se eu não fosse bem-vinda, fazendo eu ficar sozinha novamente... É eu sabia uma hora ou outra eu ficaria assim... E esse seria o fim... Eu estaria sozinha em baixo de uma árvore solitária sem folhas em meio a um deserto talvez... Sem ninguém apenas eu e minha própria mente.

- Ino... Eu sei que você viu eu e a Karin - diz uma voz atrás de mim interrompendo meus pensamentos dramáticos.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Eu vi você correndo para casa quando o Gaara chegou... Eu só queria avisar que eles estão namorando agora

- Problema deles! Que eles sejam felizes - eu grito fazendo metade do mundo olhar para mim - O que foi caralho? Cuidem da vida de vocês!

- Eu tenho uma proposta... - diz Sasuke - talvez lhe interesse

- Hum...

- Nós começamos a namorar...

- Por que eu ia querer namorar com você - vejo algumas fangirls me fuzilarem com os olhos... É talvez eu tenha falado alto de mais

- Deixa eu fala Ino! E eu ajudo a fazer ciúmes nele...

- Por que eu ia querer fazer ciúmes nele...

- Ino ta na cara que você gosta dele

- Hun... Eu não gosto dele... Mais o que você ganharia com isso/

- A atenção de Sakura de volta...

- Hum... Parece uma boa proposta... Vamos disser que eu aceito.. Até depois Amor - eu digo dando um selinho nele e subo as escadas para a sala

- Até...

Tenho o resto das aulas com algumas fangirls do Sasuke me enchendo o saco, mais tirando isso foi divertido, ver Gaara com uma cara chocada depois de dizer para uma das fangirls que sim estava namorando com Sasuke foi hilário

- Finalmente acabou o dia! - diz Kakashi depois de sua última aula em nossa sala

Me levanto e começo a descer as escadas

- Ino... - ouço Sasuke

- Sasuke-kun, vem! - eu puxo ele vendo que Sakura estava olhando para agente

- O que é isso Ino?

- A Sakura ta olhando... - eu sussurro em seu ouvido e mordo-o parece que ele demora um tempo para raciocinar quando começa a me beijar... E acariciar... E morder... Isso ia dar merda...

- Ta bom já chega! - eu ouço a voz de Sakura tremula

Velo os toques dele diminuírem a intensidade até se tornarem inexistentes e meus olhos focarem os de Sakura... Marejados como os meus a um tempo atrás, cheios de lágrimas, imediatamente me afastei de Sasuke

- Sasuke agora é sua vez... - digo dando a ele um toque

- Entendo... Sakura...

- Eu não quero ouvir... Parabéns Ino! Você o ganhou - ela diz já se virando e andando até a escada

- Não Sakura, eu não venci... - ela para repentinamente ao me ouvir - Eu realmente perdi desastrosamente me apaixonando por outra pessoa... Ele gosta de você Sakura - ando a passos rápidos até ela e a viro - ele só tentou me ajudar em uma coisa

Ela me abraça, correspondo... Um abraço era tudo que eu precisava quando estava desmoronando mas eu nunca o tinha... Mais o mínimo que quero é poder dar um abraço nas pessoas que precisam...

- Arigatou Porquinha - ela sussurra e me solta saindo correndo para os braços de Sasuke

- Ino... Sinto muito não vai dar para te ajudar... Mais arigato.

- Não se preocupe to acostumada a me virar sozinha...

Continuo a andar por onde Sakura havia corrido, chegando a escada desço e me sento. Coloco minha cabeça entre minhas mãos e penso em gritar tudo para fora, mais não ainda não estava desmoronando, eu estava na verdade me consertando antes que desabasse de vez, levantei e fui para casa. É o que eu precisava né? Um tempo sozinha, mas em qualquer lugar eu estava sozinha mesmo... Então quando chego na porta de casa sento e fico ali, entrar ou ficar ali não faria grande diferença alguém ia encher meu saco de qualquer modo

- Ino... - não avisei? Interrompida novamente. Mas essa voz era de... Itachi

- Itachi... - levanto e o abraço.

Meu segundo refugio... Um abraço como de um irmão, mesmo que não muito presente, ele sabia me acalmar. Ele me pega no colo, abre a porta e entra me aninhando no sofá de forma protetora.

- O que ouve, querida?

- Eu não sei... Eu realmente não sei - e explico tudo o que aconteceu ainda aninhada

-... Gaara... hum... Posso quebrar a cara dele?... - ele fala fazendo eu rir - Não ligue pra ele querida.

- Eu sei... É isso o que estou fazendo... Mais não sei se vai funcionar por muito tempo.

Quando percebo já estou dormindo e quando acordo ele já não está lá, queria contar de meus pesadelos, cada vez estão mais claros... Parecem tão reais... Eles na verdade as vezes são sonhos... Mais eu sabia que se transformariam em pesadelos então os chamo assim, meus sonhos, são pesadelos... Vou para a escola sem o mínimo ânimo tenho o dia normal por umas 3 semanas apenas observando e observando, as pessoas, a sala cheia mais ao mesmo tempo vazia, ela e Gaara...

- Ino! Amanhã é feriado... Vamos na minha casa de praia com o pessoal? - disse Temari depois das aulas

- Ah Claro! - sorrio

Volto para casa arrumo minhas coisas, como odiava rotina... Talvez amanhã descontraísse um pouco... Como ainda era umas 3 horas resolvo andar voltando apenas as 5 quando tomo um banho e durmo

- Cala a boca vai acorda ela - ouço uma voz

- Eu é quem diga Cala a boca... Você acabou de me acordar... É bom que seja importante! - levanto

- É que já vamos pra casa da Tema-chan - diz Hinata um tanto corada

- Ta vou me trocar e já desço...

- Se eu for eu vou levar a Karin - ouço uma voz

- NÃO!

- A casa também é minha Temari eu vou levar a Karin

-...- se ouve o silêncio invadindo a sala e eu desço e vejo Temari vir me abraçar e sussurra - por favor vai também... Mesmo com ela lá...

- Ino... Nossa quanta gente aqui - ouço Itachi - o que ta acontecendo aqui?

- Eu vou... - digo me soltando dela e abraçando o Itachi - Vai comigo na casa de praia da Temari... Não ou aguentar ver a Karin e o Gaara juntos lá... - sussurro em seu ouvido

- Vou sim... - ele me abraça de forma protetora e sinto olhos me fitando então me afasto

- Vamos? - digo sorrindo, Temari me olha confusa mais logo entende - meninas eu dirijo

Eu, Temari, Hinata Tenten e como eu fiz as pazes com a Sakura ela também estava indo com a gente entro no carro e estava indo com a gente entro no carro e estava com uma blusa toda rasgada preta por baixo de uma outra como não sou certinha e também estava com preguiça de entrar em casa para tirar a blusa comecei a tirar a blusa de cima ali mesmo

- O que é isso Ino? - diz Temari do nada, continuo a tirar minha blusa e mostro a preta para ela

- Aaah ufa pensei que ia fazer striptese para mulheres.

- Ok então né? - coloco Metallica para ouvirmos e ligo o carro saindo de casa

Só da eu e a Tenten gritando no meio da rua e Temari olhando para a gente com cara de vocês são malucas, Sakura estava pensando no Sasuke provavelmente e Hinata coitadinha com sua cara de envergonhada. Para dar um clima divertido em nossa viagem longa tenho a idéia de brincar de verdade e desafio, Temari estava com seu Ipod e tinha o jogo então pedi para ela rodar a roleta primeiro caiu Tenten pergunta para Sakura

- Sakura eu estou com minha mente pervertida hoje, então... seu sonho pervertido com o Sasuke seria qual? - ela ria maliciosamente - não vale mentir

- Mais você nem perguntou " Verdade ou Desafio? " - diz Sakura corada

- Ia dar a mesma merda... Acredite em mim, Fale logo!

- Ok, meu pensamento pervertido com Sasuke é... - ela parecia pensar - ele está chegando em casa e eu estou com uma lingerie preta rendada por baixo de uma camisola transparente, começo a seduzi-o e o levo a loucura, quando ele está prestes a me agarrar eu saio andando com um dedo na boca e faço um Não coma mão, ele corre atrás de mim me agarra pela cintura me leva pra cama e agora estou vencida... Não vou dizer detalhes...

- Eu já imagino o que você faria com ele - falo fazendo todas rirem

Temari gira a roleta novamente... Temari e... Ino

- Merda Temari - digo

- Nem adianta Ino... - ela começa - eu vou te perguntar de qualquer forma. Se você pudesse o que faria com Karin? - eu fiz uma cara de merda e ela continua - eu já sei o que... Você a mataria e ficaria com o meu irmãozinho só para você... Você tem pensamentos pervertidos com ele não tem?

- NÃO!

- Ta agora falando sério... Você gosta dele? Todo mundo já percebeu

- Eu não percebi - dizem Sakura e Tenten em uníssono

- PORRA acabaram com a brincadeira velho... - diz ela com o olhar de eu vou te matar

- Eu não gosto dele Temari já respondi...

- Gira a roleta logo! - diz Tenten

- Não já chegamos... - digo

Resolvi falar com a Temari já que ela era minha melhor amiga e vamos dizer o Gaara era seu irmão e bem admite que tinha uma quedinha por ele

-... Só acho ele bonito ok?

- Aaaa Gaara e Ino se beijando em baixo da árvore

- Que isso? Tirou isso do caixão?

- Ino... - diz Itachi

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos

- Oi Itachi...

- A Karin ainda não chegou

- Ela não veio com o Gaara?

- Não ela vai vir junto com as amiguinhas vadias dela... Kankuro pode se divertir com elas

- Verdade - rio - vamos sentar na árvore?

- Como os velhos tempos?

- Sempre - falo já sentada

- Estamos sendo observamos - ele sussurra

- Hun... Eu percebi- - falo

- Está observando bem em?

- Sim, se não observa-se também... - de repente levanto o braço e aponto para o arbusto cheio de amoras - não teria percebido que aquelas amoras são envenenadas, e essa árvore foi a árvore do meu primeiro beijo... Mas também eu sempre vinha aqui já decorei cada espaçinho daqui...

- Está boa de memória, menina...

- E também estou sentada aqui, com a mesma pessoa... Daquele dia...

- Então você ainda se lembra pequena...

- Seria difícil esquecer... - uma lágrima se forma em meus olhos e escorre silenciosamente de forma que apenas Itachi vê, e ele me abraça

- Se esqueça disso... - ele diz enquanto eu entro mais profundamente em minhas memórias

* * *

Gostaram? =) Tomara que sim

Mereço Reviews ou vão me tacar amoras envenenadas?

Ja ne dattebayo


	6. Anjo Falso

Desculpe me empolguei com o SasuSaku e demorei pra postar aqui =/

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Anjo Falso**

_# Flash Back #_

_- Ino, eu te amo. - dizia um menino ao meu lado_

_- Eu também - eu respondia_

_- Eu te vejo amanhã, ok?_

_- Sim_

_No outro dia ele não aparece, no outro também... Ele não a amava mais?_

_- Ino desculpa ele morreu... - dizia um homem_

_- O que?_

_- Não ele fugiu ele nunca te amou - dizia outro_

_- ..._

_- Ino não ouça eles... - disse Itachi, ele me tirou para longe deles e subimos na árvore_

_- Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Mais vamos dizer que ele teve que ir... - diz ele me abraçando tentando cessar minhas lágrimas - se ele se foi, é por que algum outro precisa ficar em seu lugar... Não chora... Sorria, você é mais bonita sorrindo..._

_- Brigada Itachi... - eu sorri e ele beijou minha testa_

_# Fim do Flash Back #_

- Brigada Itachi... - eu sorrio

- Essa foi a parte que mais gostei do dia... Ver você sorrindo - ele me beija na testa como na última vez

Olho para um lugar ao longe atrás de Itachi e vejo um par de olhos esmeraldas enciumados... Nossos olhos se chocam novamente

_" Azul no verde, verde no azul, as cores de misturam... Com ódio ou paz..."_

O olhar se desfez e saio do abraço de Itachi

- Vou fazer o almoço...

- Mas Temari-san não... - ele me segurava pelo pulso

- Eu vou ajudá-la - viro pra ele fazendo ele ver a urgência em meus olhos e ele me solta fazendo eu soltar um pequeno obrigado e sair correndo

- Itachi... Você e ela... - de alguma forma eu ouço a voz de Gaara que saia do arbusto

- Nada que lhe interesse, moleque... - Itachi estava bravo... Isso não é nada bom

-... Me interessa sim - diz Gaara desafiante... Pera, a melhor palavra seria furioso, é com certeza isso ia dar merda...

Eu paro de correr dou meia volta e olho para os dois ainda a uma distância segura, onde Itachi não poderia sentir meu chacra

- Melhor você sair daqui logo... - Itachi avisava e eu via seus olhos ficando vermelhos

- Não antes de você me explicar essa conversa... - via a areia dentro de seu pote saindo aos poucos pelas beiradas

- Nada aconteceu, moleque... - Itachi estava tentando se acalma... Ele havia me percebido...

- Explique-me logo! - Gaara não havia me percebido ainda...

- Por que não pergunta para ela? - diz Itachi com os olhos em alerta

- Por que ela não pode saber... se não quiser falar vou ter que arrancar a força - ele disse indo para cima de Itachi

- Para Gaara! - eu grito correndo para frente de Itachi

- Ino... Sai daqui! - grita Itachi avisando

- Não - respondo já entre eles

Gaara parecia tentar se acalmar mais não estava funcionando, então teria que entrar em sua mente... faço o jutsu e em poucos segundos meu corpo cai e Gaara para

- Ufa... Consegui - desfaço o jutsu voltando ao meu corpo

- Ino isso foi perigoso! - diz Itachi

- Eu melhorei nas minhas técnicas, ok? - digo

- É, eu vi...

- Então um dia vou lutar contra você e vou ganhar! - sorrio confiante

- Sim Ino... Sim - ele ri

- Mas por enquanto... - eu me viro para Gaara séria - o que ouve aqui?

- ... - ele encontra meus olhos - o que você fez?

- Você não é o único ninja aqui... Se esqueceu?

- Hum... Entendo... Nada Ino- ele diz se virando

- Nada... Você ainda tem coragem de dizer que isso foi nada? - ouço uma voz... Karin

- Cala a boca, e não se mete Karin - digo

- Olha o jeito que você fala comigo menina - eu olho para ela

- Ok... Se é isso o que você quer... - falo e numa velocidade incrível estou na frente dela dando um soco em sua cara - cale logo a boca. Sua voz me irrita!

- Ino se acalme - diz Itachi me segurando antes que eu desse outro soco nela que já havia caído no chão.

- Ai... Que violenta, essa doeu... Gaa-kun você vai deixar ela fazer isso comigo?

- Hn. Vou, sua voz é mesmo irritante...

- Gaa-kun? - eu falo - que coisa mais idiota... Parece que é uma criançinha... Alias nem parece uma ninja. Um simples soco e já caiu?

- Ino se acalme - sussurra Itachi em meu ouvido

- Não dá - sussurro de volta - me deixa quebrar a cara dela, vai...

- Não Ino, na última vez a menina ficou internada uma semana no hospital e a outra ficou em coma... - sussurra ele - lembra disso?

- Como não lembraria? - rio - elas mereceram falaram da Hinata e da Temari deveria ter feito pior

- Que mente demoníaca

- Parem de sussurrar ai - disse Karin

- Só estou decidindo se vou te deixar em coma ou só levar você pro hospital

- Ha ha até parece, mais o que o boiola com cara de provei-e-não-gostei tem a ver?

- Aa... Você pode quebrar ela Ino, mais quebra ela dolorosamente ok? - ele sussurra em meu ouvido

- Com muito prazer - sinto seus braços se afastarem de minha cintura e vejo ele tomar uma distância segura - agora você ta ferrada! De tchau para seu rostinho, querida. - digo azeda

Começamos a lugar um soco pra cá outro pra lá em uma velocidade incrível , estávamos decidas apenas uma poderia ganhar, era tudo ou nada... Uma cairia no chão no final, e a outra riria malignamente. Mas eu estava realmente decidida eu iria rir dela

- Me diga quando que eu vou ter que dar tchau mesmo? - ela diz ignorante

- Hunf... Boa sorte para sair viva - pego sua cabeça e a jogo no chão dando socos em tudo o que via em uma velocidade monstruosamente maior

- Ino! Pare. Já está bom. - diz Itachi

Me levanto e olho para ela no chão com os olhos fechados toda encolhida

- Mas eu nem comecei... - choraminguei

- Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas não quero você presa, na última vez quase que sua mãe descobre...

- Hunf... Então ta... vamos - sigo em frente friamente - tchau Gaara... Se cuida Karin... Vai precisar - sussurro o final

- Depois a gente se fala Ino - diz Gaara... Hum... Sorrindo? Sua namorada apanhou e ele ta... Sorrindo? Não pude deixar de rir

- Ok... - falo ainda rindo e vou para a cozinha ajudar a Temari a terminar o almoço

- Ino faz a mesa...

- Beleza

- Ino! Você esqueceu alguns pratos... - diz Temari

- A... As amiguinhas da Karin e a Karin foram embora - diz Itachi

- O que? Por que? - diz ela sorrindo

- Vamos dizer que dei uma lição na Karin... Não... O Itachi não deixou eu colocar ela em coma - Eu digo fazendo uma carinha triste e as meninas riem

- A e o Gaara termino com ela - Itachi fala me deixando surpresa

- Ufa! diz Temari as outras riem de novo

- Então tudo voltou ao normal... Digo... Sem Karin e suas seguidoras

- Aff eu ia me divertir tanto... - diz Kankuro - mas então Ino... Que tal?

- Nem pense Kankuro - avisa Temari - O Gaara te mata se tentar alguma coisa com a Ino

- A cala a boca Temari!

- Fazer que se é verdade Ino? - diz Itachi - ele quase...

- Shiiii! Itachi! - digo Corada

- Vixe... O que aconteceu? - diz Temari enquanto Itachi ri

- Nada não... Nada não - ele dizia entre risos

- Ok vamos almoçar... - digo

Todos estavam na mesa eu quieta apenas comendo, Temari conversando com Itachi. Tenten, Hinata e Sakura falando entre si de seus respectivos namorados, Shikamaru como sempre dormindo. Sasuke, Naruto e Neji discutindo quem é mais forte, eu acho... e Gaara também quieto e comendo... Na minha frente

- Não Nirvana é bem melhor que Metallica - disse Neji me fazendo levantar a cabeça e observar a discussão

- Não com certeza Metallica é melhor - dizia Naruto

- Não. Iron Maden - dizia Sasuke persistente

- Não... - digo me intrometendo e abaixando a cabeça - Eu prefiro Slipknot e Helloween, mais depende do gosto, Metallica e pra quem gosta mais de solos, Slip é pra quem gosta de algo mais pesado mais as traduções bonitas e etc...

- Essa é a nossa Ino! - diz Naruto me abraçando e Neji e Sasuke começam a rir concordando

- Se acalme Naruto - falo rindo

- Tudo bem... Ela está de volta... Neji... Sasuke... A Ino-chan voltou a falar da filosofia do Rock - ele grita se levantando e balançando os braços

- Naruto já entendemos...

- Ok Naruto agora deixe-me almoçar... - digo

- Ta - ele diz sorrindo bobamente como uma criança

Terminando de comer resolvi andar um pouco pela praia, isso me lembrava de algumas coisas, nunca conseguia lembrar de tudo é como se minha mente tirasse fotos de coisas e pessoas e só lembro daqueles que passei mais tempo junto... Quando percebi já estava na beira do mar, com a água tocando meus pés, estava parada observando o horizonte... E foi quando percebi o chacra atrás de mim, me virei encontrando Gaara me observando detalhadamente depois que ele parece visualizar tudo ele volta a olhar meus olhos e... Minha boca... E fazia a mesma coisa como um ritual ensaiado... Ele se aproximando e eu me aproximando... Muito lentamente, torturando-me, até que as bocas se tocam em um enlace perfeito, abro um pouco a boca para que sua língua explore cada parte de minha boca e eu fazer a mesma coisa, como se chamava isso? Luxuria? Desejo? Paixão? Não sabia só queria desfrutar cada segundo de nossas línguas brigando por espaço.

- Hum... Como pensei... Plano completo - ouço uma voz... Isso me congela, eu paro e me afasto

- Você? - digo com uma mistura de raiva e medo dando um passo para trás - o que ta fazendo aqui?

- Lembra quando eu disse que te amava? - eu lutava para lágrimas não caírem - e todos disseram que menti? Ou que morri? Então eles acertaram a do menti - ele já estava segurando meu queixo - luxuria querida... Era isso que você me trazia, apenas luxuria

- Sai daqui... Agora! - eu dou um tapa na mão dele tirando-a de meu queixo - eu não quero te ver na minha frente...

- A querida... Mais já? Nem começamos... Lembra que você respondeu que me amava?

- Eu nunca disse isso! Eu disse eu também! Quem disse que eu gostava de você? Eu me amava... Apenas eu... Você fez eu parar de me amar... - eu apontava acusadamente para ele fazendo ele ir um pouco pra trás - Eu não quero te ver... Saia daqui!

- A meu pequeno anjo... Cresceu em... Vejo raiva e frustração em seus olhos...

- Cala a boca... -ouço Gaara

- Esse é seu novo namorado querida? Que tal contar para ele tudo que passamos?

- Cale a boca - deixo uma lágrima cair dando um soco na cara dele

- Hum... Sangue... Você fez eu sangrar?

- A não... Gaara saia daqui imediatamente! - grito - eu cuido dele.

- Ino! - grita Itachi que acabara de sair de casa

- Hum quanto tempo em Itachi...

- Você... De novo... Ino saia daqui!

- Não... Eu vou ficar, eu preciso acabar logo com isso. Não posso mais me esconder dele para sempre

- Ha ha que bonitinhos... - dizia o homem - parece que não se escondeu tão bem em princesa?

- Não me chame assim... Você não tem esse direito... Nunca teve!

- Estamos destinados, pelos laços da união.

- Não, mais eu sei o que você está destinado... Deis de que você apareceu na minha frente... Você está destinado, a morte! - meus cabelos se soltam de repente e um chacra enorme começa a se formar

- Ino não faz isso! Esse jutsu ainda não! - diz Itachi

- É necessário Itachi... Gomenasai! - falo quando o chacra completo aparece e eu vou atacar o homem parado.

- Querida parece que meu anjo realmente cresceu... E criou asas... Mais tem medo de voar e deixar os outros sozinhos

- Pare com seus discursos ridículos, e vamos logo!

- É amadureceu também, então vamos lutar pequeno anjo...

Não era por falar que ele falava anjo meu chacra estava realmente em um formato que fazia eu parecer um anjo mais eu realmente não sabia voar... Eu só tinha uma asa... uma asa branca

- Parece que já cortaram a sua outra asa...

- Não, eu só não acho necessário mostrar a minha segunda... - respondo o cortando

- Mais eu vou lhe mostrar minha 2ª asa para acabar logo com isso ele fala mostrando duas asas com um olho em cada

Começa a batalha estávamos com uma batalha razoável mas ele estava ganhando quando ele ia dar um ataque vital vejo areia em minha frente

- Melhor usar a 2ª asa, seus amigos não vão te salvar sempre - ele diz

- Brigada Gaara - digo ignorando-o - é talvez seja uma boa idéia... Vamos acabar logo com isso - o chara fica com o poder dobrado quando aparece a minha outra asa - apresento-lhe minha asa negra... A escuridão, quando você vê essa asa você está destinado a escuridão, está destinado a morte imediatamente...

- Vejo que cresceu querida, mais eu não vou cair tão facilmente nisso - diz ele com os olhos fechados saindo sangue por ele me aproximo dele rapidamente segurando seu queixo

- Você já a viu... Não adianta resistir... Esse é seu fim. - de repente ataco perto de seu coração - Não aguento ver pessoas sofrendo...

- Obrigada... Você cresceu - ele diz antes de abrir seus olhos e ver perto de meus olhos a asa negra... A escuridão.

- Obrigado... Durma bem anjo falso...

- Ino! - Itachi grita quando eu caio

- Eu to bem, só um pouco fraca, parece que funcionou né Itachi-kun? - dou um sorriso fraco

- Gaara me ajude a levá-la para a árvore...

- Não seria melhor levá-la para o hospital?

- Ela melhora apenas perto da árvore, a árvore criada pelos ancestrais Yamanaka essa é um dos jutsus mais perigosos e fortes... Por isso ela se encontra comigo Gaara... Ela precisa aprender mais sobre esse jutsu para se defender, para defender sua família e seus amigos...

-A... - ele ajuda a me sentar

- Ok... Estou bem... Estou bem se acalmem...

- Você usou muito chacra Ino...

- Mais eu ganhei dele eu consegui... Consegui vingar meu pai... Consegui Itachi... - eu sorrio - aquele que roubou o poder Yamanaka está morto

- Sim Ino... Sim... Está finalmente morto, preso na escuridão. - quando ele diz isso eu sorrio já em cima da árvore e tudo fica escuro.

* * *

Mereço Reviews? Ou vão me botar em coma? o.O

Ja ne Dattebayo


	7. Cunhada

Desculpa a demora esqueci . eu realmente não gostei muito dessa capítulo fico muito meloso sei la _ Espero que gostem

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Cunhada**

- Ela está acordando... - diz uma voz que reconheço como Sakura - ela entrou numa daquelas brigas Itachi?

- Sim... Só que ela o matou o... Como ela o chama mesmo? O anjo falso

- Ela deve estar feliz - Sakura diz

- Sim eu estou muito feliz - digo abrindo os olhos e me sentando

- Calma eu ainda não te curei direito...

- INOO! VOCÊ ACORDOU! - uma cabeleira loira se joga em cima de mim

- BAKA! - grita Sakura dando um murro na cabeça dele - ela não está totalmente curada

- Itai, Sakura-chan - choraminga Naruto vendo se tinha algum galo

- Tudo bem Sakura - eu falo abraçando Naruto de volta que estava falando muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo

- Ino precisamos que Sakura te cure rápido - diz Itachi

- Hum... Ta bom, ta bom Naruto depois eu falo com você ta? Vai falar com a Hina que ela ta se sentindo sozinha

- Sério Hina-chan? - ele se afasta de mim e abraça Hinata andado com ela até a praia

- Boa... Mas se a minha prima... - começa Neji

- A Neji cala a boca... - Tenten fala e o beija saindo também da sala

- Pronto finalmente silêncio - Sakura diz voltando a me curar

- ...Sakura quanto falta? - pergunto mais séria

- Você sabe o perigo que passou né Ino?

- Eu sei... Mais eu estou viva... E ele quase não me acertou mais os golpes dele eram fortes... Então... Eu quebrei alguma coisa, ne?

- Não... Teve sorte, só alguns arranhões e falta de chakra

- Então estou bem... Sorte... Muita sorte

- Seu pai quer te ver no... - eu congelo, talvez nem tanta sorte

- Por que? - alguns minutos depois consigo perguntar

- Você conseguiu vingá-lo não?

- Nada bom... Nem um pouco bom... Vixe... Merda... Ele vai me mata... Ele... Ai meu Deus

-Relax a gente vai estar junto Ino

- Vocês conhecem meu pai... - respiro fundo - tudo bem... Vamos lá...

Sinto uma mão no meu ombro viro e vejo Itachi, ele me da um beijo na testa

- Boa sorte anjo - ele diz

- Você vão vai junto? - pergunto um pouco preocupada

- Não dá... O Gaara vai com você ok?

- Tá... - falo dando um abraço rápido nele - vem Gaara... Meu pai odeia esperar

Empurro a porta que abre facilmente e vejo meu pai sentado na carteira... Aquele era seu escritório... Eu estava em sua casa, quando me trouxeram para cá? Me sentei no sofá em sua frente pronta para qualquer coisa que ele fala-se

- Obrigada... Filha - ele fala... Ta para tudo menos para isso...

- Você não vai brigar por eu aprender esse jutsu? - pergunto ainda chocada

- Isso está no seu sangue querida uma hora ou outra iria aprender, estou orgulhoso por aprender tão bem...

- Obrigada... Pai... - abaixo a cabeça e levanto da carteira saindo

- Você tem permissão de morar sozinha Ino... - ele diz um pouco triste - sua mãe e eu estamos trabalhando muito... Você vai precisar morar sozinha querida...

- Como... Quiser pai - digo e saio pela porta com Gaara me seguindo

- Gaara certo?- ouço meu pai disser baixinho - por favor cuide dela...

- ... Vou fazer o possível senhor - ele diz saindo

- Obrigada.

- Vai cuidar mesmo de mim? - pergunto me virando olhando pra ele

- Ele pediu... - ele diz envergonhado

- Tudo bem, mais será que consegue? Não é muito fácil - eu rio - sou complicada

- Se fosse fácil eu não teria aceitado - ele diz dando um sorriso de canto - não gosto de coisas fáceis elas são tediantes

- Bom saber... - eu rio - ta bom parei... Tenho que encontrar um apartamento e começar a trabalhar

- Eles estavam discutindo isso até você acordar...

- Já decidiram? - falo confusa

- Bom Temari disse que você dormiria na nossa casa... E o emprego ela iria resolver depois

- ...Casa da Tema... Até eu conseguir dinheiro certo?

- Acho que sim...

- Tudo bem - sorrio - vamos para casa - falo já andando

- Tem que fazer suas malas...

- Oh, sim, sim... - falo voltando

- Ino aquilo na praia... - ele diz

- A luta? Eu fui bem?

- Sim... Sim mas não foi isso que eu quis... Dizer... É...

- O... Beijo? - meu coração dispara quando lembro da cena - Não... Não significou nada...

- Ah... Ok - eu ouço seu timbre de voz ficar um pouco... Triste? Não... Devo estar doida... Deve ser alivio... Ele ainda me odeia né? - Vamos, Temari deve estar esperando...

- É... - o silêncio reina, ele está bravo comigo é só pode... Mas... Por que? - Gaara... - eu de repente paro

- Fala. - é ele ta bravo

- Não significou nada... Né?

Vejo ele ficar tenso por um segundo, o que ele esconde de novo com seu timbre frio e sem vida... Era impressionante como apenas observando podia ver todos seus sentimentos... Impressionante como consegue esconder tudo de todos... Me aproximo dele e toco seu braço, vejo ele ficar tenso mas esconde rapidamente... Tão diferente... Mas ao mesmo tempo indiferente... Tantos sentimentos, expostos mas escondidos... Tão delicado e frágil... Mas tão forte e difícil de ultrapassar...

Quando percebo estou na sua frente vendo seus olhos, sua boca centímetros da minha... Tão perto... Não poderia resistir... O beijei da mesma forma que antes, uma das minhas mãos em seu pescoço e a outra em seu cabelo o puxando cada vez para mais perto aprofundando cada vez mais... Mas... Se aquilo não significava nada... Me afasto dele

- Você gosta de mim...? - pergunto

- O que? - diz ele confuso

- Aquilo na praia significou alguma coisa pra você? Diz a verdade, por favor...

- Ino... - eu dou um selinho nele

- Apenas pensa... Já estamos atrasados depois você me responde... - falo puxando ele

- Ino... Nossa seu cabelo... Hum... Safadinhos - Temari diz olhando os cabelos dos dois

- Cala a boca Temari babaca e vai lá pega o Shikamaru

- Boa ideia... Mas talvez depois, temos que arrumar suas malas agora... Vamos, vamos...

- Ei, ei, que ideia é essa Ino? - diz Gaara me fazendo rir

- Deixa ela se divertir um pouco - olho pra ele

- Vamos logo Ino, não ligue pra ele, ele só tem ciúmes do Shika-kun por ter uma namorada e ele não - eu paro de rir e sigo ela séria

Fizemos as minhas malas e me mudei para a casa de Temari... Era estranho mas ao mesmo tempo melhor do que em casa... Estava no meu quarto sentada pensando, as pessoas que vissem isso achariam que eu era depressiva, mas estou sorrindo, o que era difícil de fazer em casa...

- Ino vem vamos sair um pouco... - ouvi Temari disser entrando no quarto

- Hum? Claro vamos... - falo ainda sorrindo

- Então vamos logo antes que a;quele moleque durma - aparece Gaara apontando pro Shikamaru me fazendo rir.

Levando e empurro Temari e Gaara para fora do meu novo quarto

- Então vamos... - empurro Temari em cima do Shikamaru e puxo Gaara antes que Temari reclama-se e Shikamaru a agarra-se

- Ta doida? Temari vai te matar

- Que nada, vai agradecer, se ela espera alguma iniciativa do preguiçoso ta fudida - ele da um sorriso de canto e eu faço o mesmo quando vejo Temari com o cabelo desarrumado na porta e Shikamaru borrado com batom

- Depois fala de mim...

- Mas eu to pegando meu namorado né Ino? - meu sorriso desaparece

- Cala a boca Temari vamos logo - Gaara diz

- Só fala isso por que gostou - diz Temari

- E se gostei algum problema? - ele diz, fico corada

- Ino não perde tempo - Temari ri

- Cala a boca Temari - digo dessa vez - vamos logo!

Todos olham para mim, ignoro e vou em direção ao parque, já que não iriam sair dali, eu iria.

- Calma Ino - diz Gaara, fiquei em silêncio - Ino - ele puxa meu braço me virando

- Me solta... - me recuso a olhar para seus olhos, olhando para o chão sentia minha pele arder com seu toque - por favor me solta...

- Ino... Você ta chorando? - eu não havia percebido quando lágrimas começaram a cair. Ele me abraça - Temari disse alguma coisa tão ruim assim?

- Não... Só me solta, me deixa sozinha... Sai daqui!- ele solta um pouco o abraço fazendo eu conseguir me soltar e virar

- Não vou deixar você ir Ino - ele puxa meu pulso me virando novamente - não dessa vez...

- Por que?

- Por que... Aquilo... Na praia... Significou alguma coisa - eu levando a cabeça vendo seus olhos... Ele estava falando a verdade... Eu sorrio entre minhas lágrimas - Ino... quer... Quer namorar comigo?

- Pra mim também... - eu o beijo - claro que sim

- Ino... Gaara... Vamos logo? - ouço Shikamaru

- Pombinhos... Então estão aqui - Temari ri - ... É até quer seria bom você como cunhada Ino

- ela é sua futura cunhada - diz Gaara sorrindo de canto pra mim

- pera... O que? Ino você não me contou que tava namorando com meu irmão!

- Nossa que gritaria... Menos Temari - disse Shikamaru

- É menos Temari... - eu falo rindo - vamos logo em algum lugar?

- Cinema! - diz Temari com um brilho nos olhos

- Ok... Então, né? - digo pausadamente fazendo os outros rirem

Lá estávamos nós nos no cinema Shikamaru e Temari se pegando e eu e Gaara abraçados comendo... Pera... Não pensem merda! Apenas pipoca ok? Não, não... Isso não ajudou na minha situação... Continuando... E tomando refrigerando não somos tão... É vamos dizer... Como é mesmo nome? É não lembro esquece então...

- Da pra parar de se comerem? Ou ta difícil? - recamo, não recebo resposta... Fazendo eu voltar a olhar para a tela

- Eles não vão ouvir... Já tentei isso antes...

- É percebe-se

Ninguém me disse que tinha cenas... Hum... Como posso dizer? Proibidas para menores... Ok mas até me acostumei com o Shikamaru e a Temari se comendo... DO MEU LADO... Mas Temari e Shikamaru estavam realmente se comendo... Ele ia começar a tirar a blusa de Temari mas dei um pedala robinho mais forte que o normal neles

- Vocês estão no cinema seus bakas! - digo

- Ok então vamos para um lugar mais reservado - diz Temari com um sorriso malicioso

- Essa não era minha intenção... Minha intenção era fazer vocês pararem

- Ok então vamos fazer aqui - Temari continua, Shikamaru olha concordando

- O-o que é isso Temari?! Essa não é a Temari que eu conheço

- Você não é a Ino que conheço também, você está quase comendo meu irmão

- Eu só to abraçando ele! Acabei de começa a namora com ele sua... Pervertida

- Não me diga que você não é pervertida

- Mas eu...

- Você é...

- Mas...

- Você é...

- Da pra calarem a boca? Estamos tentando ver o filme! - dizia um homem lá atrás

- Cala a boca você também! - diz Temari

- Deixem-nas brigando é mais legal que o filme - dizia outro

- Vamos Ino/Temari - disse Gaara e Shikamaru para suas respectivas namoradas

- Runf - diz Temari

- Hum... Tão ta... - digo

- Problemáticas - diz Shikamaru levando um cascudo de Temari

- Ino agora se me da licença...

- Vai lá - digo com uma gota na testa - tudo o que eu disse não serviu pra nada mesmo... Shikamaru... Pelo menos se previna - digo com um sorriso malicioso

- Ino! - repreendeu Gaara

- O que? To falando a verdade! - digo me virando pra ele que me enlaça pela cintura e me beija

- A gente espera eles ou vamos embora?

- Melhor irmos - ele responde

Fomos andando para casa, ele parecia perdido em pensamentos não queria interrompe-lo então ficamos em silêncio. Sim, nós aguentamos esse silêncio as vezes o silêncio é bom, as vezes ele diz mais coisas do que as próprias palavras, mas pra mim aquele silêncio era assustador, mas não iria interrompe-lo, chegamos em casa e pelo resto da tarde não falamos nada o caminho todo isso estava me deixando maluca... Mas essa não era a pior parte, eu não consigo ficar em silêncio... Pois isso me lembra meu passado...

_# FlashBack #_

_- Talvez você falhe outra vez... - isso não saia de sua memória e ouvia seu pai suspirar novamente_

_- Não! Não posso decepcioná-lo... Otou-san vai ficar orgulhoso... Eu darei meu melhor! Eu não irei falhar - murmurava a garotinha de 8 anos... Aquela era eu..._

_No campo de treinamento da família Yamanaka a menina continuava treinando como se aquilo fosse sua vida dava chutes e golpes no boneco jogava shurikens e kunais perfeitamente, sua mira era perfeita mas ainda assim ela precisava treinar, seu pai não estava orgulhoso... Seu pai nunca estava orgulhoso... Mais... Precisava fazer melhor._

_A menina estava já sem chakra, de joelhos ela olha para boneco que já estava em pedaços, mas aqueles olhos estavam molhados... Ela estava chorando_

_Um tempo depois a menina levanta, seca as lágrimas e recomeça o treinamento... Um ciclo que acontece todos os dias_

_- Menina... Você está cansada cuidado... - ouço uma voz que vinha de trás das árvores talvez, lá se via um par de olhos verdes hipnotizantes_

_- Cuidado com o que? Já me acostumei com ser atacada em meu treino desprevenidamente, também já me acostumei com a falta de chakra... O que seria perigoso? - digo mesmo um tanto cansada continuando a atirar as shurikens e kunais no boneco_

_- Hn... - ele fala ainda olhando pra mim que não estava aguentando mais, mas iria treinar até desmaiar como todas as noites e madrugadas_

_Eu me senti caindo, mas quando pensei que viria a queda e sentiria o chão gelado eu sinto algo me segurando mas estava quase inconsciente não deixando eu notar o que era..._

_-x-_

_Quando a menina desmaiou o menino apareceu, com seus cabeços vermelhos, o que a estava segurando era areia... A areia pareceu levar ela para o quarto, e depois disso o menino da um pequeno sorriso e desaparece entre as árvores_

_# Fim de FlashBack # _

Com essas memórias me encolho um pouco e deixo uma lágrima cair, de alguma forma faz Gaara sair dos seus pensamentos olhar para mim preocupado e me abraçar

- Ino? - ele pergunta - o que houve?

-Gaara... Aquele dia... Que eu treinei com 8 anos... Era você?

- Hn... - ele diz da mesma forma das memórias ainda me abraçando acariciando minhas costas

- ... Obrigada... - sorri

Senti ele abrir um pequeno sorriso

* * *

Gostaram? Mereço reviews ou vocês vão me obrigar a treinar até perder todo o chakra? O_O

Ja ne Dattebayo?


End file.
